


The Vow-Erwin Smith

by AndraLondon09



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot, att, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: AOT Week, Angst, Attack on Titan erwin, Cliffhangers, Crying, Death, Doctor Grisha Yeager, Doctor Reader - Freeform, F/M, Hange is cool, Heartache, Levi - Freeform, Scientist Hange Zoë, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndraLondon09/pseuds/AndraLondon09
Summary: "My job is to ensure the safety of everyone," he replied sternly."So is mine." You can't help but argue, "I can't have anyone dying. It's my job and I swore an oath to protect.""That makes two of us then, huh?"---(other: Doctor Reader)
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Erwin Smith/You, Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë/Reader, Marie & Erwin Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

"Penelope, we were supposed to get the packages today. Did you receive the package for disinfectants, oils, and bandages?"

"Yes Doctor,"

You cross the list of your clipboard, "Okay. How about Zofran, Motrin, Amoxicillin...?"

"Yes Doctor. All intact. Everything is in good condition,"

"Good." You huff, "It has to be better than good Penelope. I'll be damned if I have to go through another attack without my supplies. This won't be like 5 years ago. _Not_ again."

Penelope frowns after setting the crate of bandages aside, "It wasn't your fault, Doctor."

Back turned to her, you look outside your window. Two children play with wooden swords as a yellow butterfly passes by. You hoped no one would fall or get hurt.

You were just a recent graduate- two weeks barley settled into your office. Everything went according to plan, as you waited for a shipment of medications due in 3 days, wall Maria collapsed; costing the lives of many.

Three days. **3** _days_ you managed your best to help the injured with little supplies you had.

How were you supposed to tell a 12 year old his mom wouldn't make it because you didn't have the proper medication?

Maybe you could've been prepared. Maybe just a bit more. You could've ordered that crate 2 weeks before. The day of your graduation. But instead, you decided to go out for drinks in 'celebration'.

Never in your life have you felt as selfish.

_It was too late to go back._

"I know," you leaned against the window frame. The children continued to play nearby, their duel had grown intensely. This time though, the butterfly no longer stood on the wall where it once was.   
You frowned. 

"We can't change time. Only do our best to foresee any troubles in the near future to the best of our abilities,"

Penelope faintly smiled, "That's right Doctor,"

\-------

A/N: don't worry, I'll have Erwin introduced in the chapter or two. You can find my work (also) on Wattpad. Same user, same title. I originally and will always post there first (I'm used to wattpad-I've had t for like 6-7ish years now before). The work might be a bit different here v. there-I edit it a bit more here but I like Wattpad a bit more. 

User (same one)- AndraLondon09

Title- "The Vow" 


	2. 2. A Hallway, Usually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dhalis Zachary calls you in for a meeting and you develop a dislike for poorly lit hallways.   
> Usually.

"Doctor! Doctor! Have you heard the news yet?"

You looked up from your desk, hours spent on end, with a hint of curiosity. 

"What's going on, Penny?" you asked, a nickname she was quite fond of.

"It's the Military Police!!!" She alarmingly shook her hands. The disheveled hair on her forehead already falling off her once well-combed hair, "There's talk that the Government has a Titan!"

You widen your eyes, "A Titan? Since when do we have Titans in these walls? Unless there's a special reason-"

"He's Human!!!"

In complete disbelief, you place your palm to your lips, "There's no knowing if that's true or not. But whatever had to happen for such a rumor to pass on like that, has to be big."

"You don't get it," Penelope, only 17, almost 18, remarks. "William told me."

"William Hefferson, from the MP?"

"Aye, that one," she smiles dreamily. "He's really handsome. You know, the one with the brown hair. Don't know why he would talk to me out of everyone though." Penny drowns in what feels like teenage love at this point before regressing back to reality.

"Anyways," she says before reaching into her apron, "Here's what you really needed to see."

_A letter._

A material so fine, that even a baby could choose over. But what surprised you the most was the request. After a minute of silence, which Penny felt like forever, you look up.

"They want me associated with the Scouts. As their head Doctor. Ordered by Dhalis Zachary."

"So what's gonna happen?"

"They invited me to a meeting with him." You answered lowly.

"Maybe William wasn't wrong after all."

**\---------**

"You are aware, Doctor, that this is a confidential case. I trust your behavior as a Doctor, so I'm safe to assume that I can trust you with what I just said, correct?"

"Correct sir." You answered. Everything felt like a package, a weight. It wasn't the light makeup you wore nor your white coat. You didn't mind it. Sure the knowledge of knowing the city had a Titan was a responsibility, but you were glad to have known that you because that meant your ideas weren't cra-

"Good. I'll have another Doctor take your previous position. I'm glad you brought your things because you'll be settled in this building,"

"Yes sir,"

"Also," Zachary comments, "Now that I mentioned that we have a Titan in our Scouts, you'll tend to his needs as well. But you should still be able to carry your responsibilities as a Medic when it comes to attending other scouts as well. I'm no Medic myself, but you understand, right?"

"Yes."

Dhalis Zachary crossed his fingers in contentment, it almost seemed effortless.  
"Very well, that should be all. I'll have you introduced to the Scouts tomorrow morning then. You can go now,"

"Thank you, sir."

"Before you leave," he comments, "I'd like for you to review some these papers. Have them memorized if you can. They include the health record of each Scout member. I'll be looking forward to seeing you in the conference room tomorrow at 10,"

You sighed when your feet were both outside of that room. It felt like a relief. Yes, it was a lot to take in, but you promised. To have to work alongside the Scouts as their Doctor was both of your dreams combined; venturing outside the walls, and saving lives. A part from within you craved to seek what was out there. That's for the future though. All that had to be done was wait for tomorrow.

The pressure between your fingers and the paper began to irritate your skin. The stack was easily the size of your forearm, if not more. It wouldn't be too much to review the papers for the night, would it? What else would you be thinking of that isn't work?

_God, since when were these halls poorly lit?_

_It wouldn't be much of a surprise if anyone ever tripped here. You could not see a thing if it weren't for the moonlight and occasional lights from the Hallways._

Who knows, what if the lighting was intentional? Maybe they have the hallways dark so it's easier for people to trip so that the employees here can get a free laugh at this hour-

💥 ** BAM!  ** 💥 ****   
*****************

Papers flew in every direction. You didn't know whether you should worry about the papers more, or the person in-front of you. It was difficult seeing already.

You did both.

"I am _so_ sorry," you ramble, "Usually, I would see where I'm going but it's just that these hallways are always so damn dark, it's hard to tell apart-"

A masculine, much to your surprise, composed voice spoke, "It's fine,"  
" _Usually_ ," he starts off like you did, a detail you couldn't help but catch, "I see where I'm going since rarely anyone is up at this hour. I guess I wasn't expecting anyone either."

You bite your cheeks in embarrassment. 

Your meeting with Dhalis Zachary lasted more than expected. 

_Right._

The stranger helped you collect your papers, and it appeared that he seemed to be doing a better job since he had collected more sheets than you.   
Another embarrassment to add to the list.

" **Here** ,"

_Loyalty_

The stranger passes you your stack. Quickly reaching for the stack, your fingertips brush against his. Your heart feels lifted. Unexplainable. A rush of unknown emotions. Somehow feeling safe.

"Thank you, sir." You say, "I usually don't crash into strangers like this. Haha, I'm not even from here. So I guess it was just by chance."

He says something that your ears can't quite grasp. Millions of thoughts race through your mind, faster than the speed of light. 

"Uh right," you aren't sure if he can hear it, but you release a small laugh under your breath, you stand up before he can help you. "Thank you again."

"Right. Try not to trip again, _usually_ , will you?" There was nothing rude at all from his voice, just a lightheartedness that seemed to draw you in.

"Right." You say, "Thanks again,"

The walk back to your designated room was speed walked. With some embarrassment for the night, you hoped it wouldn't be too much of a big deal. It was already your first (unofficial) day here and you've already embarrassed yourself. _Great._

_Try not to embarrass yourself tomorrow and from then on when you're with the Scouts._ You tell yourself.

The remainder of the night consisted of you reorganizing your stack (in alphabetical order) and worrying about tomorrow.

 ** _'Usually_**.'

Oh, and that.


	3. Memories and a Meeting

There was a time where my mother believed in the stars.

She'd say that at the time of our birth, a new star appears on the sky, hence why there are so many; and when we pass, we go right back to that star only to be born again.

And one night, I found myself asking her, "What about the moon?"

"Long ago, there was a woman _so beautiful that men from all over the land came to ask for her hand in marriage. The Gods were so pleased by her kindness that even the Sun God went in pursuit. And so he only visited her at noon, which was the suns highest point of the day, where he reached all of the land. He'd visit her whenever he could, as friends, but he always wanted more. More than what she was willing to give and so The Gods watched from above until the Goddess of Marriage, so angry, told her displeasure to the God of Gods. If the Sun God continued his pursuit for the woman, there would be so much harm done, that even her family would suffer. They agreed on a plan. One night, tired of the Sun God's consistent visits, the woman cried. She went to the river and begged for a solution. On a full moon that night, the River Goddess appeared right before her. She was beautiful, her dress was made of the finest silks and lilies, and her skin appeared to be as soft as pearls. The River Goddess asked her if she really wanted a solution for her problem and the woman without a second thought nodded. So then the River Woman pulled out a pearl and showed her (the woman) her future if the Sun God continued to visit. Horrified, she wished to always remain away from him as much as possible._

_With much sadness, the Goddess sent her to the moon. She would be so close yet so far from the sun God. Worried that she could no longer see her family, the Goddess allowed her to see her family on every full moon. The woman was now at peace for her soul and peace of mind remained at peace, and she could see her family. She eventually became a Goddess herself and helps children and women. Even some sailors at times. They say if you go on a full moon and pray to her, she will grant you a wish. Others say, she will curse you but I don't think that'll happen."_

_"So she's safe now?"_

_Your mother returned the look, "Yes, I think she's happy. Far away from him and from harms way. In fact, I think she has a look over you since you were born under a full moon yourself."_

_With excitement, your eyes widened and you jumped from your place, "Really?!"_

_"Yes, really." your mother pushed a strand of hair behind your ear._

_"One day, I'll return to my star. But when my time comes and I do leave, I'll do everything with every fiber in my being to protect you. Got it?"_

**~*~*~*~*~*-----------~*~*~*~*~***

**_It was a dream._ **

**_A memory._ **

You gasped for air, remaining in disbelief for a few moments before turning to your clock. There were still two hours left before your meeting.

_Why oh why out of all nights were you dreaming of her? Of this?_

You wiped your eyes and lips, "Enough of dreams. I have work today. I can't fail. I won't."

**~*~*~*~*~**

"So what is your plan healthcare wise, before we go in an expedition, Doctor?"

"I say, we need to get everyone vaccinated. If we don't, we risk of starting another Plague. Even with the dead bodies, in the case we do lose many, bodies tend to decompose in a matter of hours. Vaccinating Soldiers before we leave will decrease the risk of infections amongst soldier to soldier significantly. Their bodies and immune systems will already be prepared to fight the germs. We need as many healthy soldiers on board as we can. And if it takes a vaccine to ensure it, so be it."

"I like your logic, Doctor."

A few feet away from you, leaned (who you presumed to be) Captain Levi against the door frame. 

"Captain Levi," he introduced himself as he brought a hand of his to shake. You accept.

"Now then," he says before reaching for a hand sanitizer that happened to be in his pocket, "Let's get to talking. Apologies for the Commander being late. He had a last minute meeting with Commander-in-Chief Dhalis Zachary. I'm sure you met with him last night?"

"Yes."

"Perfect." Commented the Captain. "We're already starting in the right foot. After-"

The captain's sentence came to a halt as a very present knock was heard.

"That should be him," he commented with a slight gesture.

A voice _so_ familiar entered the scene, "Have you all started without me? Apologies for the wait, I needed a word with Commander Zachary,"

From the doorway, emerged a broad shouldered, blond, blue eyed man with a brown jacket similar to Captain Levi's.

"Don't worry about it Erwin," commented the Captain in a tone that almost felt like the two of them knew what they were thinking. Almost like two brains in one. Perhaps old friends.

"Levi, would you mind getting me started?"

"You weren't missing a whole bunch if that's what you're worried about. Come greet the Doctor. You wanna get at a good start. Who knows, maybe one day she'll be saving your life?" Captain Levi half heartedly humored. No signs of a smile though, perhaps a small curl of the lips, but you were quick to miss that in a blink of an eye.

Within that time frame, with the familiar clicking sound of boots coming towards you, the Commander stood before you. Something so familiar.

"Commander Erwin Smith of the Scouts Regiment, at your service, Doctor." He appropriately introduced himself. A part of you was taken aback at his professionalism and composure, but nevertheless, you accepted his handshake.

Something turned, shifted. You couldn't place your hand- err...finger, on it.

Until that same feeling from last night came back the moment your hands met.

_It can't be. No, it can't._

_There's no way it can be the Commander._

A loud bang erupted from the door and interrupted your thoughts, a pair of two energetic feet walked into the room.

"Hello everyone! I hope you all had a good morning. Now, I heard we have a Doctor, where are they?"

"Hange," Captain Levi acknowledged her presence, "You're almost right in front of the Doctor."

With a shriek of excitement and a beeline, Hange, according to Captain Levi, hurried your way.

"Ahh!!! It's so great to finally meet 'cha! _Finally_ a Woman in STEM!!! I'm Hange Zoe, section commander for the Scouts. It's so great to finally meet ya!" She enthusiastically shakes your hand causing a smile to escape from your lips.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Commander Hange,"

"Oh no no! Please call me Zoe! Or Hange! Whatever helps your memory Doctor! It's so great to finally meet another woman in the science field who understands me! I hope that throughout our career, we'll be good friends,"

"I think so too," you nod as your handshaking comes to an end.

"Right," Captain Levi huffs, "As we left off, the Doctor advised we vaccinate every single soldier to avoid any diseases spreading around-"

Hange interrupt him, "-THAT IS SUCH A GOOD IDEA!"

"As I was saying," he glanced at Hange before continuing, "We need to gather up all of the soldiers for these vaccines."

"Right." Commander Erwin steps in, "We might have to hold a court meeting with some of the officials so that other citizens and members can get ahold of the vaccine as well."

_Was he going to remain like this?_ How embarrassed you were.

_He doesn't look like he remembers though, so maybe it's fine._

"Correct," you branch off, "I already mentioned it to Commander Zachary and he said he'd be on it first thing this morning. He should be on it as we speak,"

"Smart girl," impressed, muttered Hange, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"There is a mission that we plan on traveling to," Starts the Commander, "most likely two months from now, or less. I trust Hange can keep you up to date, Levi as well. As Commander-in-Chief Dhalis Zachary might have told you, we have a Human Titan in our custody. With Hange, you two will work together on this matter. Any comments, questions, or concerns?"

"Yes." You immediately answer to everyone's surprise, "I mentioned to Commander Zachary that I hope on conducting a physical on every soldier that will be heading out to ensure their health. I know and I apologize for being so rushy and at how early this is, but I'd like to start off early since the winter months will be upon us in a few weeks. I'd like to just get an update if I'll have a team of if I'll have to bring mine for the matter,"

"Well prepared, Doctor." Comments Captain Levi. _Was he pleased?_ "There's no such thing as too early, even the Commander will agree on that. Tell you what," he places a hand on his hip, "I'll tell the Commander-in-chief myself. Either I myself or Commander Erwin will update you."

You nod in appreciation, "Thank you, Captain."

He does as well, "Welcome to the Scouts, Doctor." 


	4. The Physicals and Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was the day. After reflecting on your emotions, you meet the famous "Eren Yaeger".   
> Surprised, you learn that maybe there are more links between the two of you than you initially thought there would be.

"So you're telling me, it's like he didn't remember???" Penelope asked.

"Not a thing," you say as the two of you carry a box of supplies back to the building. 

"It's like either he knows and he's really good at acting, or he genuinely doesn't remember." 

There seemed to be little to no interactions so far when it came to you and the Commander. You only caught a glimpse of him as you escalated down the staircase on your way to your office once. Perhaps your position will require a few meetings with him. Maybe it was better this way. Saving yourself from the embarrassment.

Not even a day and a half after your meeting, Captain Levi had already updated you. You were free to choose your team. Obviously, you chose Penny as your right hand for the Physicals. For nearly 4 years, she had served as your assistant; she was a fast learner filled with potential you were willing to build.

" _ You're free to choose a team to work with," Captain Levi had said, "Your planning's for the physicals are also at your command. If you need any new supplies just let Hange know, or Commander Erwin."  _

You sigh in defeat after throwing multiple scenarios. 

"But I'm positive it's him. It's like you say Penny, when you know, you know."

She laughs it off, "You're right on that Doctor." 

***~*~*~***

After about a week, everything you were planning for was going at a speed you never expected. You were thankful that supplies arrived the day of or 3 days max. You began to stock up on materials (especially ones you'd need on the road) and you reviewed medical procedures that might happen on the road, even in cases where you'd lack materials.

_ You can't fail them. _

The space that was given to you was about the equivalent of the size of a clinic. You spent almost all your time fixing the rooms and organizing your supplies. It was enough. Along with that, you received more than enough tongue depressors, gloves, cotton balls, alcohol wipes, needles, band aids, etc... 

_ A Doctor's Dream. _

"Doctor!!"

_ Hange. _

"Hi Hange," you greet her. "How's everything?"

"It's going swell!" She answers as she stands in between the doorframe.

"I actually have a little gift-!  _ Err _ —someone you'd wanna meet." She looks over at the hall outside your office and shortly, (no pun intended) Captain Levi arrives (hand in shoulder) with a dark haired and blue eyed teenager.

"He's the Titan we're babysitting," Levi explains answering your thoughts almost immediately.

"Hey! It's not like I'm some kid-"

Levi, on instinct, shoves him against a wall, swiftly placing the teen's hands behind his back. 

"I didn't ask." He tells him, annoyance drips from his voice, "This kid's got lots of anger issues to work on," the Captain states before turning to your way, "You got any vaccines for brats like him?"

"Hey!"

Levi shoves him even more against the wall.

" _ Wrong answer. _ Actually,  _ no _ answer. You're only supposed to talk once a question is directed to you, understand?"

A muffled "Mhm," was heard.

"Uhh... I think it's right about time you let him go," Hange meekly suggests.

"Actually," Levi muses, "I think I like having this brat against a wall. The room's a lot more peaceful now, isn't it?"

"Hange's right," you speak up, "I've got some questions to ask the kid anyways,"

Levi looks at you and shrugs. "You heard the Doctor, brat. Answer some questions."

"Right," the teenager (now free) clears his throat, "What can I do for you, Doctor?"

"I'll just ask you some questions about your health." You answer simply. "In fact, I think it's a perfect time to do a Physical."

You can sense his tension. "You're okay," you reassure him. "Don't worry. I won't do any crazy mad scientist kind of experiment. You'll just be receiving a light, average check up."

"Right," he breathes.

"What's your name?"

"Eren." He exhales, "Eren Yaeger,"

**_Yaeger, huh?_ **

"Captain!" A soldier stops at the door in urgency. 

"Commander Erwin needs to have a word with you and section commander Hange immediately,"

The dark haired Captain looked at Eren, then you, in thought.

"It's fine." You tell him, "I can take care of him while you two are out. I'll perform a physical on him and I should be done in a few."

"You sure?" Asked Hange.

"Of course!" You test your waters, "I've got a few guns given to me by Commander Zachary that I can use to put him to sleep if he tries anything." 

"Alright then," the Captain concludes as he and Hange head out. He turns to you, and Eren at the door. 

"We won't be gone for too long then."

After they're gone, you can hear Eren sigh in relief. You find that he's already sat himself on a patient bed.

"Were you really serious about what you said?"

"What, the guns? I was just messing with you! Plus, if Captain Levi could take you down, then you're not so much of a threat to us."

"So...you don't see me as a threat?" He asks unsure. You shake your head no. 

"I don't. But others might see you as one because you're one of a kind as of now. Like the committee, for example. They don't know how far your abilities go which makes everyone see you in that way. Afraid of the unknown. As far as I know, you're just a teen who's afraid of his own powers. You're good though, just don't try to turn into one here and break my clinic or kill anyone and you should be fine,"

"Right..." he scratches the back of his neck, "Thing is, I don't really...well I sorta know how to turn into one, but it's just kinda hard to do I guess,"

"That's okay." You had a thing for reassurance, "You're already past the first step. You just need a push, some reassurance. As long as you're honest here and work with us, we've got you."

Looking down, Eren slightly smiles to himself.

"Right. Thanks Doctor."

"Now," you rub your hands, "Tell me about yourself. You told me your last name was Yaeger?"

He nods. "Yes, why?"

"I asked because I recognize your dad."

His eyes widened.

"Don't freak out. I just know he helped a lot with the last Plague. If it weren't for his vaccine, a lot of us wouldn't be here to even begin with."

Eren slightly nodded.

"My dad though," you cleared your throat, "Was fond of your father's mindset. Something about him screamed "Enlightenment" as he would call it. His contributions to the modern medical field have and will always be thanks to him."

"He was always out helping others," Eren blurted out. "Even when I was a kid, he was always on the go. Mom would always ask him to stop and rest, but he'd never listen. I guess you never stop when you're a Doctor."

You can't help but to agree.

Your eyes turn to the floor after you're done measuring his Blood Pressure.  _ It's normal.  _ You tell yourself.  _ Just like everything else. _

"So," you pause, "Do you have any siblings?"

**********

_ "Captain Ackerman," _

"Doctor," Levi greets you from his patient bed.

"As you already know," you sit down across from him, "I'll be conducting Physicals." You follow through with your explanation of what you were going to do and what you needed him to do.

All he does is agree. 

“I’m going to be honest,” you say, nerves creeping in on you, “You know your position as Captain is risky because you know you run a risk at Death.” you say, “In order to keep things in order, I have a small packet here with me and it will run on whatever you wish would happen to you in any case of emergency. For example, who makes decisiones for you when you can’t, if you would like a burial, and finally, who your emergency contacts are.” pulling out the packet, you see his eyes -emotionless- stare at the paper in your hands. 

You sigh. 

“I know it isn’t an easy thought, believe me,” you answer quietly, empathetic even. 

“That’s why I’m giving you the choice. You can fill this out in the comfort of your own privacy or tell me in person. Most of the time, people need time to think so I always advise the first option; but I can also accept the other one too.” You wait for a response on his end before he nods, eyes still burning a hole towards the paper you are holding. 

“You can turn the paper to me anytime. Preferably before we leave on a mission but maybe a week is fine. You can hand the paper in to me in person, or slide it under my office door or room at any time. Anything is acceptable.” 

**  
  
  
**

“Okay,” 

Before he left that day, paper in hand, he turned to you and thanked you, before walking away to whatever he had planned to do with the information you had given him. 

You sighed, leaning against the patient bed, in thought. 

\-----

“He’s here! He’s here! Oh the Commander is here!” 

You widen your eyes before looking down at your list. 

**Smith, Erwin** _(Commander)_

“You’re right.” it had only been the third day of Physicals and a part of you already dreaded the day that was today. 

“How’s he looking?” 

Penny almost answered immediately, “Oh, really handsome, _well built face, amazing deep blue eyes_ -” 

“ _ -Not _ that,” you can feel your cheekbones tighten, “I mean, in spirits.”

“Oh. Just average looking I guess.” 

“Average looking doesn’t help.” You let out what seemed to be a nervous gargled laugh. 

“He’s already waiting in the room, very punctual if I do say.” 

You look down at your watch. 

**_10:55 am_ **

_ 5 minutes before his appointment. If not earlier.  _

“Alright,” you close your clipboard before picking his up, “Enough dilly waddling. This is a patient, and shall be treated as such.” After you and Penny exchange a nod, you strut for his room in your most confident walk ever; as if you’ll be having the most important standoff of your life. 

_ He’s just a patient. He’s your boss- no, a colleague, a co-worker. You’re just in charge of their health and he’s just here for a vaccine- shit, we’re here already? That fast? _

You frown as you’re now a door away from him. Picking up all the strength and courage you had, you knocked. 

“Come in,”

__

_ Oh that same voice.  _

Before entering, you sucked in the last breath of fresh air before entering. 

**\-------------**

**A/N: wow, this took a bit longer to write but here it is! I'll be doing weekly (or every two weeks) uploads depending. They will most likely be Fri-Sat. Let me know your thoughts!! I really do love seeing comments and people interacting, it really does motivate me in a sense lol. Stay tuned for the NeXT upload.**


	5. Time is Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter itself needs no summary.   
> READ IT! (:   
> (but bring tissues when ch 6 and 7 come out).

“How have you been finding our team as of lately?” he asked.

“Has Levi given you any trouble?” 

“Oh, none at all.” You say as you remove his BP  sphygmomanometer.

“He’s been everything but troublesome, very helpful actually.” 

“That’s good to hear.” 

You nod momentarily before picking up an alcohol wipe. 

“I talked to Hange,” 

“Oh really?” 

“Yes.” you asked him to remove his sleeve. He takes his watch off as well, leaving it on the side of the bed. 

“I figured since I’ll be going out on missions, I should at least learn the basics of training. ODM gear and all.” as you spoke, your cold fingers steadily held his arm. What surprised you most was that his arm ever so slightly flexed. You weren’t sure if it was because of your hands or what you said that caused that. 

“Sorry. My hands tend to be cold.” 

“It’s fine.” 

You nod before swallowing some saliva that helped ease the lump in your throat. 

“I’ll be adjusting the vaccine now. Do you have any problems with needles? I know it may sound silly, but some patients don’t like them so I always try and facilitate the process for them.”

“It’s fine.” He answers again, holding his gaze away from you. 

Holding back a frown, you bite the inside of your cheek instead. 

“Very well then.” 

_ He didn’t even flinch when the needle slowly pierced his skin.  _

  
  


“Okay, you’re settled then.” you turn around to discard items you would no longer use. 

“Don’t worry if your arm is sore, it won’t fall off or anything like that.” you said, instantly regretting your joke. 

“Sometimes it’s normal for it to be sore the day after.” 

He nods. 

No emotion whatsoever. _ Was he normally this silent? _ Levi  _ by far _ seemed to be more talkative (and that says a lot considering all you’ve heard; that Levi was the serious one). Maybe it was his position as Commander? This totally didn’t feel like the guy you bumped into that night. 

“Anyways,” you pushed your thoughts before giving him the same talk you gave to Levi. 

“You can hand the paper to me or slide it under my office or room door. Whatever helps. I understand that this confidentiality must be kept at a low so you can turn this in whenever it works best for you.” 

“Is that all?” he asks. His new question leaves you stunned. 

“Uh, that’s about it. Unless you have any questions for me.” 

The Commander looks away. He only seemed to make eye contact with you when he asked you something.  _ Was he okay?  _

_ “How long do you plan on remaining in your position?”  _

You tried your best not to stutter.

_ “I’m sorry?”  _

_ “How long do you plan to remain a Doctor for the Scouts?”  _

_ It was a question that not even Dhalis Zachary had asked. How long did you plan to work as a Doctor? Were you planning on doing something else? Marriage, kids? A scientific route?  _

_ A part of you didn’t know.  _

“Honestly? Until we reach a goal or make some considerable improvement.” you say as if you were cautiously walking barefoot in a room full of shattered glass. 

“If there is a time where I am unable to serve, I’d like to at least improve the quality of health for my soldiers fighting.” 

  
  


“I see.” the Commander says before adjusting his sleeve in a matter of seconds. 

“Well, thank you for your time Doctor.” He says without hesitation; his deep forest green coat already on as he makes his way towards the door. 

Still on your seat, you look at where he once sat and noticed that he had left his watch on the patient bed. It takes you longer than a moment to process what had happened. 

_ The Commander was already out the door-  _ your stomach clenched in distaste.

Stretching out to grab the watch across the bed, you start sprinting his way. 

“Wait! You forgot something!” 

  
  


And in the blink of an eye, you’re in front of him. Probably closer than ever since your encounter. 

“You forgot your watch.” you answer for yourself before taking his hand into your own. You’re too busy to even see the look on his face not even realizing what you had done until after. 

All you can do is focus on the texture of his skin while holding the cold, metallic band on your other. 

“My mother used to always say that a Man’s watch was just as valuable as a Woman’s purse.” you say before pulling up his sleeve ever so delicately and placing the metallic band around his wrist. 

“Of course, that isn’t always the case.” 

“I- thank you. I actually don’t think I’ve ever seen you with a purse, Doctor.” 

You smile sheepishly. 

“That’s because I’m a Doctor. I don’t need one. As long as I’ve got my Medical bag with me, I’m just as set as any other woman.” 

“I beg to differ.” he says, provoking a look from you. 

“My father’s brother,” he says, leaning closer. “was a skilled watchmaker. This watch was given to my father as a gift from him that was then passed on to me.” the Commander then follows your eyes to his watch where you both stare at the metallic band resting on his wrist. (Your hands still on, of course). 

You can feel his eyes graze on the features of your face. Not in a rude or perverse way, but in a gentle, and protective manner. His gaze on you felt warm, like you would expect the sun to shine on you after a cold winter’s day on a January morning. If anything, the warmth of his eyes resembled the sun, and your face embodied mountains. 

Acres of land for the sun to roam. 

So much, in so little time. 

And with what felt like an eternity, you finally meet eye to eye. 

Unlike anything you had ever experienced before, both your eyes exchanged two things: an unknown message that not even the Gods themselves c ould decode, and an embrace of the soul through your windows of which you name eyes. 

  
  


“My father, when I was younger, would always say ‘a man without time on his sleeve is no man’.’’ 

“And what about a woman, Commander?” you ask. “Is there an equivalent for one?” 

Already inches close to your face, he faintly smiles. At that moment, it had felt like you could breathe through a newly discovered vent of air that you never knew you had. 

  
  


“That's where I draw my point,” he says knowingly. 

You’re unsure of what he means and if what the look he holds in his lips is a smirk or not. 

“She doesn’t need one. Not when she’s a Doctor.” 

**\--------**

  
  


“Thank you so much for helping me Hange,” you say as your new friend walks you to your room. In a matter of days, this small routine became what felt like tradition.

You wake up early, and by 5 or 6, you’re up practicing ODM gear. You take a break before noon where you can then complete tasks, and you’re back for another training (willingly) reviewing what you learned that day.

“Oh it’s no problem!” she says as she places a hand on your shoulder.

“You’re actually really good at it! Better than how I started actually.”

“It’s because I’ve been lucky enough to have a wonderful instructor like you.” you compliment back. 

Hange only smiles in return.

“Oh hey,” she says, changing the subject. “How was Erwin’s physical?” 

You bit the inside of your cheek. How were you supposed to not tell but tell your friend? That was first and foremost Doctor-patient confidentiality.  _ Especially  _ after what happened at the end. 

“Why? Was he behaving strangely?” you ask. 

“Yes and no. He was easier to work with that even Levi wondered what the hell happened to him. Was it anything on the vaccine that we have to thank you for?” she smiled with a wink before lightly elbowing your side playfully. 

You breathe out a laugh. 

“Oh well would you look at that!” you motion to your door.

“It looks like we’re already here! Thanks again for the training Hange, I always enjoy your company.” you pause knowing what you were doing. 

“It’s a shame that the best conversations end at the worst moments.” she frowns. 

“But I also enjoy your company. Remember, we leave in less than two weeks now so start making any changes now that you have a chance to. Oh and also, remember Eren?” 

“How could I forget?” 

“Well he sorta  _ kinda  _ needs to work on his shifting a bit more. I was wondering if you could join me tomorrow morning for his training instead.’’ 

You nod. 

“I’d be more than happy to. So it's settled, 6 am tomorrow?” 

Hange nods excitedly. 

“Yes!!! You’re the best!!!” 

\-------

That night, It had been no more than a week since your appointment with the Commander. 

  
  


_ “My father, when I was younger, would always say ‘a man without time on his sleeve is no man’.’’  _

_ “And what about a woman, Commander?” you ask. “Is there an equivalent for one?”  _

_ Already inches close to your face, he faintly smiles. At that moment, it had felt like you could breathe through a newly discovered vent of air that you never knew you had.  _

  
  


_ “That's where I draw my point,” he says knowingly.  _

_ You’re unsure of what he means and if what the look he holds in his lips is a smirk or not.  _

_ “She doesn’t need one. Not when she’s a Doctor.”  _

  
  


Pressing a pillow to your face you blow off steam. Why you were feeling like this was out of your control, but whatever that was definitely felt like a step forward in the right direction. 

Removing the pillow from your face, you sense a familiar pair of boots walking by your door. 

**_Click_ **

**_…._ **

**_Click_ **

**_…._ **

**_Click_ **

**_…._ **

  
  


The clicking comes to a halt once you see two shoes at your door. The person takes their time before sliding a yellow envelope to your side of the door. Once they make sure it’s in, the figure walks straight away; at the same pace. 

Your heartbeat accelerates in anticipation. 

_ I have to wait after I know they’re gone for sure. _ You think. 

  
  


Once you open the envelope in your hands, you are met with familiar printing that reads: 

  
  


**Levi Ackerman’s Medical Record (Medical Requests)**

Opening the packet, you are surprised to say that you were met with some of the finest handwriting your eyes had ever landed upon. 

_ Not even the nobles could write like this, _ you thought. 

  
  


Reading the request inside these sheets of paper finally made sense. 

Hange casually mentioning Levi in your conversation today finally made sense.

And Levi waiting for Erwin’s presence on the day of your meeting finally made sense. 

That’s when it hit you. 

These were Levi’s people. 

Hange was his person. 

Erwin was his person. 

_ You  _ were his person. 

  
  


It struck you, dumbfounded you. And you were not about to let him down. Or anyone. No matter the challenge. 

  
  
  
**\------**   
  


**A/N: Goodness, this chapter sucked the living soul outta me (lmao). I really appreciate those who leave Kuddos and those who comment. It really means a lot to hear from your thoughts and feedback because not only does it inspire me, but it allows me to grow and provide better content for you (the readers).**

**Once again, thank you and I hope to upload Ch 6 soon.**


End file.
